


启蒙教育

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: “夫胜宽对爱的启蒙教育，是文俊辉给的。”夫胜宽视角现背，左右有意义的佑灰+率宽，以及非典型俊宽俊本文感情线混乱中立，作者自我满足xjb写，请在阅读上述配对与情节后选择性服用
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	启蒙教育

01 契机

第一次意识到自己真正长大的时候，夫胜宽满19岁才半年。

那年生日正好遇上偶像运动会，公司安排他延后一天直播，也算赶上17年17号的好兆头。既然是成年的大日子，他便觉得要给大家看看自己成熟的样子。想不到偏偏他那天积食，直播时哥哥们还在镜头后吵吵闹闹，于是他干脆跪着拍成员们坐在地板上吃炸鸡的样子。

还是慢点长大吧，他想，毕竟一切都已经很好了。当时的夫胜宽已经深谙生活有舍才有得，就算那些都是镜花水月，只要没人扔出那块石子，惯性总会保持生活那么继续下去。

你看，成熟是得分方面来看的。19岁的夫胜宽当然是成熟的：他能控制住自己的声带，全力以主唱的身份为团队加分；他综艺方面有些天分，镜头前的说话动作无不机灵讨喜；他看眼色的能力一绝，只消几眼就能哄得人人开心。这些方面，生得颗七巧玲珑心的他都算是少年老成。

19岁的夫胜宽也是青涩的。他的恋爱经历寥若晨星，还都止步于进公司前牵牵小手就会脸红的关系，更别提那些探索身体时会带来的禁忌快感。男生间每每在深夜聊起这些话题时，夫胜宽都会回避。

又一次的深夜，夫胜宽守在灶台前煮拉面。听到沙发那边传来意味深长的笑声，他噘着嘴扯开料包。说出真相是会被笑的吧？毕竟他可不仅是没开过荤，甚至自己都没摸过。

不过，那么忙的情况下，他们怎么还会有精力想这种事呢？等他端着大锅回去的时候，话题已经如他所愿地转开。所以直到那年夏天，夫胜宽都不知道情欲的滋味。

直到那年夏天。

那年夏天是他们的首场世巡，完成主唱队表演的夫胜宽照例在后台欣赏其他成员的表演。那是他第一次见到黑衣版的MY I。文俊辉那时紫发正巧褪成特别的香芋色，配着轻盈的的低领上衣，叫夫胜宽忍不住多看几眼。

这一看，心里竟就催生出欲望的枝蔓。

人都是在瞬间长大的。漫漫练习生涯催熟了他的灵魂，而一度被道德压抑的肉体终于在这刻成熟落蒂。

灵光一现般，他突然明白很多事情。为什么粉丝只会用可爱形容他，为什么哥哥们总说他还是个孩子，为什么这段舞会让粉丝那样尖叫。

原来，他先前以为只是自我牵绊意义的编舞竟有这般张力；原来，他先前吐槽哥哥终日耷拉的眼皮全是为催生这般风情；原来，那两只相抵的手不仅仅代表精神的共鸣。

逼仄的后台里，他清晰地感觉到一滴汗珠顺着他的脊柱滑至尾骨，随之化为熊熊烈火。这实在不是他熟悉的感觉，好在他是有哥哥教导的孩子。

夫胜宽知道文俊辉会发现的。既然他能不回头就知道身后是讨要橘子瓣的文俊辉，那文俊辉自然能看出他心里那些见不得人的秘密。被文俊辉堵在后台时，夫胜宽甚至有种期盼已久的解脱感。

自从发现MY I 是开启潘多拉盒子的钥匙，每当主唱队的环节结束，夫胜宽就会躲在无人的角落。即使故意不看监视器，歌声还是会勾出绮丽的幻想与恼人的裤裆。除去用即将上台的责任感强压欲望，目前他还没找出好的应对方法。毕竟，每次都是逼仄的后台，每次都是那首歌，每次也都是那个人。

文俊辉是在说唱队的环节找到他的。那本不该是夫胜宽情况发作的时间，可文俊辉已做好万全准备，因此什么都和夫胜宽那日看到的一样：紫发，黑衫，绕着手腕的白色弹力带。也许是遮挡外的舞台照明太强，他突然有点眩晕，大脑自动播放起那首歌，这几日渐渐熟悉的潮水再次涌到下身，欲望在再次如生物钟般准时抬头。

“胜宽，想谈谈吗？”是，最近的文俊辉愈发活出幼稚真我，可出道前都是他作为哥哥照顾这群弟弟们长大。原厂设置的敏锐细心加上最近新开发出的开门见山，夫胜宽怎么可能瞒得过他。

但夫胜宽还是站在那里，全因这实在是羞于出口的秘密。他想扯谎骗过去，却被突然靠近的哥哥惊扰乱了声息。当文俊辉手覆在他裤子中央的凸起时，他浑身一颤，几乎要抖下眼泪。

“没事的，舞台常见的情况。”文俊辉轻声安慰他，用绑着白绳的那只手替他解开拉链，“胜宽是大孩子了呀。”

前所未有的感觉冲击着神经末梢时，夫胜宽还只是发抖，手在身体两边无措地垂着，一时没有力气制止对方的行为。受得刺激狠了，他不得不小声唤对方：“俊、俊哥...”

他的声音肯定很可怜，因为年长的人动作不停，空闲的那只手却扶住他脖子轻轻摩挲，动作充满安抚意味。“嘘，没事的...打出来就好了...”文俊辉说，额头抵着他的。

在说唱队歌曲激烈的节奏点中，夫胜宽迎来他人生中的第一次高潮。他向来觉得人用意识支配身体，可在那由快感汇成的茫茫白光中，他的思维完全被身体控制。他想不起接下来的歌词与编舞，却能感受到他颈侧和额头的凉意。

由另一个人传来的凉意。

待思维回溯，他才注意到文俊辉早在他高潮时便用纸巾接住大部分的体液——如此熟练的操作自然证明先前只是舞台常见的情况。他刚想道歉，文俊辉的手指就在他顶端轻刮一记，惹得依旧在不应期敏感的他惊叫一声，人又往角落里缩了些。

带着指尖那点液体，文俊辉又变成平时的调皮样子，眼睛好奇地打量他：“第一次吗胜宽，很浓呢。”

先前热潮尚未褪去，这个问题又迅速染红夫胜宽的耳尖。“是的，”他承认，随即忙不迭地道歉，“对不起，我不知道...”

“没事的，”用纸巾抹净手指的文俊辉打断他，脸上是漂亮的笑，“恭喜长大。”

随后他便转身离开。MY I再度响起时，夫胜宽发现自己的确长大了。

他终于拥有掌控欲望的能力，也终于明白那些欲望不过需要个迸发的契机。

至于对象，也许是谁都可以。

03 练习

真正帮助夫胜宽理解文俊辉意思的是崔瀚率。

故事到这里已经出现过三个人物，也已经发生过不少情节，崔瀚率却姗姗来迟。其中原因很简单：先前夫胜宽从未用队友、亲故、和全世界最漂亮的男孩以外的眼光看待过崔瀚率。

是，他是对像娃娃般精致的混血男孩做过不少亲密举动，但那些更像是小孩表达喜欢的方式，不带任何奇怪的欲望——小孩子又会有什么坏心思呢? 

然而，既然修饰词用的是先前，那之后必然会有一个转折点。

那是表演队加训的一天，平时热闹的三人间里只剩下夫胜宽。独自发了会儿呆后，夫胜宽决定上楼去找他唯一同龄的伙伴玩耍。虽然最近崔瀚率对他的态度愈发奇怪，整天盯着他不说，上节目还要努力强调不想被他当小孩看，夫胜宽还是想和对方待在一起。至于原因是习惯还是喜欢，这是他不太会思考的问题。

因为崔瀚率的室友权顺荣也在加训，他们独占整个房间。双双凑在床头看电影时，夫胜宽非常不爽这位亲故对角色的评价，一言不合就压过去要和他打架。这在以前是再自然不过的事，直到他在对方本该宽松舒适的运动裤中感受到根硬物，直直顶着他没有防备的臀部。

“抱歉，”趁夫胜宽愣在那里，崔瀚率迅速起身，还将正播着电影的平板收起来，一副要送客的样子，“偶尔是会这样。电影过几天再看？”

实在不喜欢崔瀚率突然的疏远，夫胜宽皱着脸问他：“为什么要这么说？我知道是什么情况的，我也长大了。”

原本眼神游离的崔瀚率重新看向他，眉眼间有点意外：“真的吗？明明哥哥们之前聊起这类话题，不会避开灿尼也会避开你。”

“什么？我怎么不知道？”被谁比下去都不喜欢被李灿比下去的夫胜宽鼻子皱得更紧。他是想反驳的，但他想起自己每每找借口离开，回来时哥哥们心照不宣地换话题的场景，便意识到这话是板上钉钉般的真。

“可能是胜宽太像小孩了？”崔瀚率还有闲心安慰他，“纯真反而比较难得。”

夫胜宽很严肃地纠正比自己还小一个月的人：“不管怎么样，我都已经不是小孩了！”

像是要证明似的，他不仅没有看眼色离开，而是靠得更近，手掌贴上崔瀚率下身的突起。耳边呼吸声随他的动作浓重不少，这叫夫胜宽猛地害羞起来。他本来只是带着点赌气的成分想证明自己——崔瀚率怎么能瞒着他独自长大呢？他们本该事事都是一起的呀。

虽然不太明白接下来该做什么，夫胜宽还是硬着头皮，有样学样地想找裤子的拉链。没等他想起运动裤是没有拉链的，崔瀚率就扣住他正胡乱作祟的手腕。夫胜宽抬头看他，发现对方表情异常严肃，眼神比之前的都要强烈。

“胜宽，” 开口唤他后，崔瀚率停顿片刻，“我是喜欢你的。”

突然收到表白的小孩瞳孔都在地震。他环顾四周确定这不是什么隐藏摄像机的环节，随后才结结巴巴地回复：“怎么、怎么突然说这个...我也喜欢啵农尼呀。”

闻言，依旧盯着他的崔瀚率揉揉头发，有点烦躁的样子：“这很好，只是，现在的我是给不出任何承诺的。我不知道这是不是你能接受的关系。我是说，你那么喜欢那些爱情电影...如果不行，我宁可等到能完全确定后，再和你做这种事...”

什么事？夫胜宽皱眉。团里那么多人，还都是血气方刚的年纪，他不信文俊辉帮他解决的那次是个个例。不过崔瀚率为什么要说喜欢？若有喜欢，那他想到或许就不是普通的解决方法，而是比较特殊的那种。

“哦！哦，哦...”这才听懂对方话外之音的夫胜宽一时失语。他想起那天晚上洗手间里缠绵的身影，还有文俊辉对爱讳莫如深的态度。原来这就是他先前如此期盼的长大。事情不再非黑即白，而是变得模糊不定。没有爱情电影里抽离现实的绝对浪漫，只有不得不做出的取舍。

他的表情一定很难看，因为混血男孩正拧着眉，几乎算是急切地辩解：“我没有拒绝你的意思，我只是想尊重你。”

喜欢和尊重，加在一起为什么还不能算爱情？夫胜宽不免怀疑起自己对爱情的定义。他是没有体验过爱情的。他不过是看到许多电影，因此对爱有些二手的体验，由此生出些戏剧化的定义，就将它们当做真理奉行。

既然崔瀚率提到承诺，那想必他对爱的定义还多出份责任。如果他也没有体验过爱情，那为什么同龄的他们不能一起学习？他尚且不知自己爱不爱崔瀚率，或者说，能不能爱崔瀚率，但他知道崔瀚率是好的，是特殊的，是谁都比不上的。

原来文俊辉是对的，原来是不需要想那么多的。

“我知道的，”夫胜宽下了决心，伸手替对方整理被揉乱的头发，“没关系的，瀚率，我愿意的。”

还没有人教过他接下来的事，所以崔瀚率覆过来的时候，夫胜宽只是用手指蹭蹭他的下颚，又跟着捏捏他的耳朵。这是他从小就爱做的动作，是他慌张不安时的舒适区，现在却平白染上层暧昧色彩。

埋头在他颈间蹭了会儿后，崔瀚率抬手打开床头柜的抽屉，从里面摸出个蓝白包装的瓶子，神情有点犹豫：“你可能会痛。”

骗人，夫胜宽想，文俊辉那么娇气，怎么会做让自己痛的事呢。想起自己撞见的场景，他有样学样地替对方拉下运动裤，眼睛却不敢往露出的物体看，而是重新聚焦在他漂亮亲故的脸，顺带拉下自己的睡裤，将光溜溜的腿盘在崔瀚率腰上。

大胆又坦白的动作让本掌握着节奏的崔瀚率耳尖都要红透。他坐起身，边往手上挤透明的液体，边嘟囔着问他：“从哪里看来的？”

“你呢？”也顶着张红脸的夫胜宽反问，“你怎么知道该做什么的？”

他们默契地安静下来。不是什么问题都一定要知道答案的。

崔瀚率手指带着润滑液进入身体的时候，夫胜宽只是有些古怪的感觉，没得到其中的快感，还有闲心偷瞄先前不敢看的柱状体，腹诽西方人果然如传说中那般天赋异禀。

痛感是和崔瀚率同时抵达身体深处的。夫胜宽觉得很疼，很胀，几乎要委屈得掉眼泪。他想逃开，恍惚间却感知到额角轻柔的抚摸。他睁开眼睛，看见崔瀚率担忧的眼神，心里倒也满了。

原来是这样的感觉吗？他回想那晚的画面，紧纠着枕套的手缓缓松开，转而搂住崔瀚率的脖子，示意对方继续动作。依旧是疼的，依旧是胀的，依旧是想掉眼泪的，渐渐却也有快感聚集。

一点一点地，他的意识被送到山峰顶端。最后的清醒，全用于躲开崔瀚率动情时凑过来的唇。那点清醒用完了，他便坦然以混沌状态躲避对方受伤的眼神。

释放时，夫胜宽依稀看见床头台灯投在地面的光缓缓拉长，几乎要突破墙的限制，一路投向无尽的远方。那道光既像巡演后台遮挡间漏进的照明，又像宿舍里的星光投影。夫胜宽想去追，最后还是被拉回柔软的床单间。最后的最后，那股光汇成崔瀚率的模样，叫夫胜宽的身体发抖，精神也连带着被撼动。

初次的交合不算完美，他们却紧贴着相拥很久，好像拥抱才是这次行为的隐藏目的。没开口的话最终没有说，没完成的事也终究没有做，但他们还是拥抱，也只是拥抱。

也许是该有个吻的，夫胜宽想，但吻会让事情变得复杂，会让他们注意到彼此间的爱。可爱真的存在吗？他不知道，因为他依旧不懂爱的定义，只知道这是哥哥们尚且如履薄冰的东西。

好在，他是有哥哥教导，也有亲故相伴的孩子。在这充满不确定的世界中，这是他唯二能抓住的东西。道别之前，夫胜宽熟稔地揉揉崔瀚率的耳朵，默默许愿他们都不要再独自长大。

从八楼宿舍离开时，夫胜宽恰巧遇上权顺荣进门，便无来由地盼着见到同时下班的另一位哥哥。像拿着份满分的卷子，他下楼的脚步急切，迫不及待要炫耀自己一夜成熟的思想似的。

想不到等真正见到文俊辉，夫胜宽就忽然丢了那份心气。

刚回来的人在没开灯的客厅中央席地而坐，脸笼在手机的荧光里。听见门开关的动静，文俊辉头也不抬地解释：“坐会儿就回去睡觉。”

“嗯。”既然目标在此，夫胜宽便没有进房间，只是安静地坐到对方身边，撑着下巴发起呆。

看清靠近的人是夫胜宽后，文俊辉原本僵住的肩膀重新放松下来，但也没有说话，只是不断向下滑着手机界面。

平时会被成员形容聒噪的二人就那么并肩坐着，夫胜宽突然对这位异国哥哥生出些无言的理解。这个世界其实是灰的，没经历过便说不清的灰。那层层叠叠的涂料中，混着任性和责任，杂着明白和糊涂，克制旁边就是冲动。不过，因为连悲观主义都是夹着浪漫主义的，活在里面的人倒也不觉得苦。

忍不住地，夫胜宽伸手去掰文俊辉搭在膝盖的手指玩。被闹的人也不恼，眼睛继续盯着手机，头斜靠到夫胜宽肩膀，用软扑扑的头发胡乱蹭着他的脖子作为报复。

“好幼稚啊我们，”虽然痒得四处躲，夫胜宽还是在笑，头也抵上文俊辉的，“真好。”

“没错，是这样的。”文俊辉熄灭手机，房间终于陷入完全的黑暗。

现场又沉默下来。待夫胜宽的视觉重新适应环境，他才发现原来客厅里一直是有窗外月光照进来的。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实按韩国算法，17年胜宽该是20岁的，但MY I的黑衣舞台是17年的夏天，所以为走成年这个梗我就任性按国内算法算为韩国成年的19岁啦
> 
> 全知物料能证明洗手台是正对着门的——考据党写现背操碎心
> 
> 考据时另外发现很妙的是，Dimond Edge的歌单里，MY I后跟着不要偷听，后面还有当我长大成人——和本文进度可以说是非常相配
> 
> 韩国年龄制度是很神奇的东西。先前一直喜欢同龄cp间半语自动加成的平等尊重与亲近，单最近发现哥与弟间的权力架构也非常好嗑。不论多亲近，哥似乎永远主动担负教导的责任，偏偏SVT中关系都非常亲密，弟弟也会反过来照顾唠叨哥哥。加上外国line的变量，正想反想都好嗑
> 
> 下篇文见！


End file.
